villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gavin (The Walking Dead)
Gavin is a character and antagonist in the AMC television series The Walking Dead, who serves as a recurring antagonist in Season 7 and Season 8. He is a high-ranking member of the Saviors, who is responsible for gathering weekly offerings from the Kingdom. Unlike most of the Saviors, Gavin is more level-headed and reasonable and doesn't resort to unnecessary violence. He is portrayed by Jayson Warner Smith. Biography Season 7 Gavin and his band of Saviors are first seen when Morgan joins King Ezekiel in one of their weekly offerings at an abandoned parking lot. Things quickly grow from tranquil to tense, when Jared, one of Gavin's men, starts picking up a fight on Richard, one of Ezekiel's most trusted soldiers. Gavin orders Jared to stop attacking Richard, since Ezekiel has been good to them. He also reminds Ezekiel that if subsequent deliveries are not complete, Richard has to go first. During their second offering, Jared once again starts picking on Richard and demands him to hand over his gun. When Richard refuses, Jared draws his gun and threatens to shoot him. Ezekiel orders Richard to hand over his weapon, albeit reluctantly. After a brief argument, Jared lunges towards Richard but is stopped by Morgan who hits him with his stick, prompting Jared to take it away from him. Ezekiel tries to ban Richard from attending the future offerings, but Gavin tells him to keep bringing Richard always, since he needs to learn to control his temper. When Richard secretly sabotages the next offering, by purposefully hiding one of the cantaloupes and delaying the Kingdom's arrival at the delivery scene, Gavin orders Jared to shoot Richard for payback. When Richard encourages Jared to go ahead and shoot him, Jared shoots Benjamin in the artery instead just to spite him. Enraged, Gavin orders Jared to back off and return Morgan's stick and keeps a brief lecture on Ezekiel to always arrive on time and bring complete offerings, delaying Benjamin's first aid in the process. The next day, when Gavin finds out about Benjamin's death, he angrily tells Jared to walk back to the outpost. Richard brings the missing cantaloupe which is followed by Morgan furiously attacking Richard and strangling him to death right in front of everyone. Morgan reveals Richard's plan on sacrificing himself to create conflict between the Kingdom and the Saviors and that he was behind the setup all along. He and Gavin then have a mutual understanding, when Morgan tells him that the Kingdom has always understood their role in the weekly offerings. Season 8 Gavin is revealed to be one of Negan's five chief lieutenants, together with Simon, Dwight, Eugene and Regina. All of them are in a conference with Negan and Gregory, the exiled leader of the Hilltop, who plans to get on Negan's good side by offering to convince the people of the Hilltop to stay out of the war. During the conversation, Gavin remains quiet. Suddenly, they hear gunshots outside and head out on the balcony, finding that Rick arrived before their gates with his combined army. Rick calls out Negan butclaims that each of the lieutenant has the chance to survive the coming war if they surrender now - the only person that definitely needs to die is Negan. However, none of the lieutenants accepts the offer although Gavin states that Rick should give them some time to think it through. Once the Alexandria militia forces open fire at the Sanctuary, Gavin and the other Lieutenants flee back inside. After Rick and his allies attack a Savior outpost, they learn that the heavy weaponry stored there has been moved to another outpost just a day ago. From a remaining Savior, they learn that the outpost the guns are located now is Gavin's outpost. After Negan, who has been separated from his men during the attack, is still missing, the remaining lieutenants and high-ranking Saviors meet up to discuss their options. When they discuss how to get rid off the walkers roaming the Sanctuary, Gavin raises the point that the enemies still have snipers positioned outside the Sanctuary, so even if they could get out it would be of no use. Furthermore, Gavin reminds the others that someone inside this very room is responsible for what happened outside, a traitor within the Saviors. The conversation soon shifts back on how to deal with the more imminent threat - the walkers and the threat of the unhappy workers. Soon after, a new meeting is held, this time about the food-shortage inside the Sanctuary. Gavin mentions that one of the food trucks from his outpost was due to make a delivery and surmises that Rick and his men must have attacked the outpost. He is interrupted when Laura storms into the room and reveals that the workers have come to the upper level and are close to rebelling. Gavin and everyone else takes a knee when suddenly, Negan arrives with a captured Gabriel Stokes. Gavin is later present as Laura, Arat and Gary inform them that a Savior stole weapons from their armory and armed the workers. Gavin and his men then arrived at the Kingdom, setting off explosions and sending everyone into a panic. After everyone is rounded up, he demands that they bring forth Ezekiel, who knows is alive as he is not among the dead Kingdommers at his outpost. Seeing no one will give the king up, he unwillingly starts to blurt out numerous threats to scare the people into handing over Ezekiel, though that fails as well. As Gavin stands atop a truck, ranting on about how he's going to turn the situation into something "traumatic" if Ezekiel isn't brought before him. Ezekiel then sets off explosions and rams a school bus into the truck Gavin was standing on top of, knocking him off. Ezekiel then hops off and allows his people to escape while Gavin pursues him. After Ezekiel willingly locked himself inside the Kingdom, Gavin tells him that he didn't want this to happen and that he actually liked him, nearly apologizing and feeling a great deal of remorse for Benjamin's death. He then orders his men to take Ezekiel prisoner and break his arms if he tries anything, unaware that Morgan was listening on the other side of the wall. Gavin guards Ezekiel in the aftermath of the Kingdom assault, telling Ezekiel that Negan is going to kill him. Ezekiel claims he helped his people escape and that he doesn't care what happens to him. Gavin insists it matters and he liked Ezekiel. Ezekiel understood the world and the terms but that's all gone now thanks to Rick. Ezekiel even urges Gavin to join Rick's side before it was too late for him. Gavin barks out orders to his men, but Ezekiel challenges his authority. A man loads Gavin's truck and Gavin tells him to leave room for Ezekiel before trying to explain himself to Ezekiel. He claims that he wasn't hoping for this and doesn't like it but Ezekiel promises it is not too late to change something that has already been decided, but Gavin says Ezekiel just did that and it got him here. He radios for his other men but gets no response and then hears gunfire in the distance, so he retreats to the auditorium with Ezekiel and his remaining Saviors. In the theater, Ezekiel is beaten down by Gavin, who insists it is too late but Ezekiel claims he was once saving Gavin's life, but he is no longer doing that. An explosion rings out from a side door and the Saviors fire at it. Gavin is shot in the leg during the ensuing chaos and manages to escape despite Morgan shooting at him and then Morgan pursues him. He finds Gavin hiding in a shed and Morgan shoves him to the ground, with Gavin begging for his life to be spared and insists Rick's group can't beat Negan. Gavin tells Morgan that killing him won't bring Benjamin back, so Morgan hauls Gavin up to his feet. Ezekiel and Carol urges Morgan to spare Gavin's life, overwhelming Morgan and tearing him up. As he is about to execute him, a fighting stick pierces Gavin's throat and Henry is revealed to be the killer. Appearances TV Series Season 7 *7x02: "The Well" *7x10: "New Best Friends" *7x13: "Bury Me Here" Season 8 *8x01: "Mercy" *8x05: "The Big Scary U" *8x08: "How It's Gotta Be" *8x09: "Honor" *8x13: "Do Not Send Us Astray" (Hallucination) Trivia *Unlike Simon, Dwight and Paula, another ones of Negan's top lieutenants, Gavin has an affable, approachable and level-headed nature and only resorts to violence when needed. **In addition, Gavin has the poorest leadership skills of the four, shown when he can barely control Jared's violent outbursts. *Gavin is the first high ranked Savior to be killed during the war and the first member of Negan's council to die. *Gavin's death holds similarities to Jody's in "Welcome to the Tombs." Both deaths were of a surrendering enemy character, both were unnecessary at that point, both were killed by a child character and the death signified a darker turn for their killer. Navigation Category:The Walking Dead Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Affably Evil Category:Deal Makers Category:Extortionists Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Hypocrites Category:Charismatic Category:Minion Category:Honorable Category:Horror Villains Category:On & Off Category:Cowards Category:Remorseful Category:Image Villains Category:Deceased Category:Posthumous Category:Leader Category:Enforcer Category:Kidnapper Category:Strategic Category:Disciplinarians Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Lawful Evil Category:Social Darwinists Category:Arrogant